Janitorial Files
by Cloud-Sensei
Summary: Before I could catch myself I sung the last part of the song aloud...':On Hold:
1. Any Regrets?

**A/N: I, Cloud-Sensei, have come bringing with me not only my bandaged buster blade, but also a story for you all to enjoy. So, by all means, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but hair, so that is all you will get if you sue me. So Kingdom Hearts and all its characters are owned by Square Enix and other companies and are not my creations. Understand? Good.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Any Regrets?**

In a world where pyro-maniacs steal people's pants, freaks are allowed to work in public schools, and the sun shines...Well actually that's where I live, and the sun really doesn't shine _every _day, but who cares about that? Anyway, my name is Riku, the silver-haired hottie, not to be confused with Sephiroth or Ansem...wait just a minute, Ansem! ewww...Okay, gross moment over. I live on Destiny Islands and attend a school called Kingdom High School, anyway this is just the introduction. Yes, the real fun awaits just over that hill so follow me...that's right c'mon...Keep following...Good humans, we've arrived. So please tip your waitress and enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared angrily through my car window as I hit the horn again. I had been hitting that thing for five minutes and still, that idiot Sora still hadn't come out yet. Man, my grandma could get dressed faster than him...He was so slow...So very slow...I gave a growl of frustration and in a last ditch effort hit my head on the steering and allowed it to rest there. A long beep sounded and continued to sound. I was not going to remove my head until Sora came out. It was his choice, come out or let me become deaf.

Minutes after I had done this there was a knock at my window and I turned my head to see Sora. Yep, he was just standing there...with that goofy smile of his. I glared at him and raised my head ending the long beep, most likely relieving the neighbors who unluckily were at home today. After this I unlocked the passenger door and he hurriedly got into the car. Oh sure...He can hurry and get into the car, but no...let's take forever and get ready. I continued to glare at him as I started the car and began to drive off.

"What took you so long?" I growled.

"I couldn't find my shoes." He replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Again!" I asked in disbelief. "Sora when you find yourself losing your things six out of the seven days of the week, it means you need clean your room. Besides it looks like an earthquake ripped through it and...it smells."

"But, it's so messy!" Sora whined

I rolled my eyes again. "Well, you caused it which means you have to clean it. Don't whine, I clean my room. Suck it up, Sora."

Sora looked at me then back at the road.

"Riku, eyes on the road."

"I know, but still...you have to clean your room."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts, you have-"

"RIKU!" Sora screamed his eyes filled with terror.

"What?"

He pointed in front of us. "TRUCK!"

"Wh-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as jerked the steering wheel.

The truck barreled past us just as I made it back to the right side of the road. I apparently had swerved to the wrong side when I was talking to Sora.

"This is all your fault, Sora." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Nothing." I replied in my oh, so innocent voice which people in a ten mile radius couldn't resist.

"Okay..." Sora said cocking his eyebrow at me.

"Great, well that's settled." I said keeping my eyes on the road.

"Settled? What's settled?" Sora asked confuzzled.

"That I'm hot and you're not." I replied, smiling triumphantly.

Sora, now even more confuzzled just stared at me. Yep, stared at me blankly...no sign of thoughts whatsoever. I continued to drive and ignored him...Well, at least _tried_ to ignore him, but after a while he began to creep me out. Sora had accomplished the unthinkable; he had crept me, the Great Riku, out. Kudos to him. Yeah, well after that I couldn't take it any longer so I did the only rational thing I could think of, yes that's right, I poked him. He instantly returned to his normal expression.

"Hey, Riku." He said. "Sorry...I zoned out."

"Yeah...why?" I asked.

"Oh well...I was just thinking...where you could have gotten that from? Where'd you hear that you were hot and I wasn't?"

I smiled. "A poll."

"Where?"

"I just walked around Destiny Islands and polled a hundred random people." I shrugged.

"Riku...I bet a very little number of those people actually knew who we were." He said skeptically.

Oh, but I had planned for this. "No, I showed them each a recent picture of the both of us."

Sora stared at me. "Interesting."

"Yep, see I'm smart." I declared happily. "Bet you didn't know that."

Sora was silent, but suddenly he pointed in front of the car. "There's the school!" He cried a relieved voice.

"Yeah...we haven't seen it for a little over two months...it must've changed _so much_ since then." I replied in a sarcastic voice as I parked the car.

Sora just shrugged and we got out of the car grabbing our bags as we closed the doors.

"Well what do you have on your new schedule?" Sora asked me.

"First: English CP, Second: Chemistry, Third: Algebra I, Fourth: Latin." I replied. "You?"

"I have English CP with you, then Biology. For third I have Pre-Calculus and then once again I have Latin with you."

"Ah." I nodded as we opened the door and entered the polished halls of Kingdom High School.

The High School smelled clean very clean, but my thoughts were rudely interrupted when the most annoying voice called out to Sora and me.

"Hey guys! What'd you get on your schedules!"

Yep, the voice belonged to Kairi and soon she was standing in front of us. I growled silently at her; how dare that redheaded Barbie interrupt my thoughts.

Sora explained our schedules quickly and I was silent until he was done.

"Yep, Sora's our little Math genius..." I replied.

Kairi nodded. "Well, I English with both of you and then I have Biology with Sora. After that I have math with you, Riku then it's off to Spanish II for me." She smiled.

'Wonderful...I have two classes with _her_.' I thought angrily as all three of us proceeded down the hall toward the Auditorium where we would have our mandatory "Beginning of the New School Year" speech. The halls were quite vacant and there was no sound. Everyone else had gone to the Auditorium all ready...Yep, we were the last people to be walking this hall at this hour and we were alone...Well we thought we were alone. Just as we were walking down the stairs that lead to the Second Floor we heard someone.

"Stupid kids and their stupid orange juice..." We heard.

It mumbled some more, and as we got closer I began to recognize the voice. 'Oh, no..._he _cannot possibly be working here...the Principals are intelligent people they wouldn't have hired-' My thoughts were once again interrupted as we turned the corner and there, in the middle of the hallway stood the last person I expected to see and the person I was praying it was not...Ansem.

He raised his head and glared at us. He was wearing a blue jumper with a white name tag on left that read in darker blue letters "Ansem". I began to laugh at him which only made him glare harder.

"What happened to your job at 'Ed's Chicken Palace' Ansem?" I managed in between a laugh.

"They fired me for dropping a year's supply of Barbeque Sauce." He replied simply.

"Oh...so now you're a janitor?" I sputtered before breaking out in laughter again.

Sora and Kairi were laughing as well.

"I am not a janitor!" Ansem screamed, causing the three of us to stop laughing for a moment before we began to sputter with more laughter.

"I am the Head of the Janitorial Facilities of this High School."

"What, does that mean you have a bigger mop than everyone else?" I asked, smirking.

"No!" He huffed. "Well...yes and a bigger broom...But that's not the point!"

That was the breaking point. Sora, Kairi, and I all fell to the floor laughing. Ansem was the head janitor of Kingdom High! As we all continued to laugh I wondered what other odd and interesting events would occur this school year.

And so it all begins, I say. Bring it on!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review and proceed to the next chapter as the fun is just beginning.**

**-Cloud Sensei**


	2. Oh for the Love of Pie!

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, my computer was being stupid and kept deleting my chapter, but now its working so here is the second chapter. Thanks to all of you who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: Own Kingdom Hearts and any of The Final Fantasy series? Foolish humans, Cloud-Sensei does not them or their characters, but she does own this fan-fic so Ha! In your face demented zombie lawyers!**

**_This chapter is dedicated to Kiss of the Breeze, who gave me ideas, allowed me to bounced ideas off her, and allowed me to use the characters from her story "Parental Values". _**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Oh for the Love of Pie!**

Please fasten your seatbelts and stewardesses will be around to serve you your complimentary meals and while you're waiting/eating please enjoy the next installment of my tale. Thanks for flying Riku Airlines, and enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What occurred after we all fell to the floor laughing is not important, but I will tell you anyway. We got up and bid Ansem farewell and made our way to the Auditorium. Ansem glared at us as we walked away but stopped and continued to mop up the spilled orange juice muttering angrily all the while. Meanwhile Sora, Kairi, and I made it to the Auditorium and I went to sleep. What? The principal recited the very same Beginning of the Year speech he did last year and most likely the year before that, so sue me besides I need my beauty sleep. Well that was the practically the end of our first day back to school. So now on to the next day.

The beginning of the day started out normal, but it didn't stay that way. Yes, a little advice: whenever a day begins without something strange or unexpected happening it normally means that your day is going to be very strange, even stranger than usual. Anyway once at school Sora, Kairi, and I navigated our ways through the crowded halls and stairways to reach room 321, English II CP. Our teacher's last name was Geneva. I knew I had heard that name before, but where I could not remember at the time so I shrugged mentally. There was no need worrying about it now I thought as the room came into our sights. "_Yay_, an hour and a half of learning with hyper teacher, I bet..._I can just feel the fun coming._" I muttered sarcastically under my breath before entering the classroom.

The walls were cleanly white washed and covered with posters advertising the importance of reading. I shifted in my seat to stare at the all the posters. They appeared to be everywhere and as I continued to look it seemed the posters followed me. At that moment I began to feel slightly claustrophobic. Whoever Geneva is he/she is really obsessed with books I thought. Minutes later footsteps entered the room and all eyes turned to meet our English teacher.

Blue-green eyes gazed from beneath his ebony frames and snow-white hair fell to the middle of his back. He smiled, but it looked more like a smirk.

"Welcome to English II CP, I am your teacher-"

"Sephiroth!" Selphie screamed in terror.

He shook his head and laughed softly; a soft barely audible evil chuckle.

"Well, that would be my first name but you will all address me as Mr. Geneva. If any of you refuse to do so there shall be consequences." He said, a small smirk passing through his features quickly.

I closed my eyes and growled quietly in frustration. I should have known it would've been him. Two thoughts entered my mind simultaneously. The first was how did Sephiroth earning a teaching degree and the second was who in their right mind would hire him. Maybe it was the same person who hired Ansem. I knew then that I needed to call my local school board and discuss this with them.

"Mr. Gallagher, are you all right?" He asked.

I looked up, startled. "Oh, yeah...I'm fine."

"Well, you sounded like a muffled boat motor to me. Are you mad?"

I put on a smooth smile and stared at him innocently. "Me mad? Why that's absurd!"

"I see you have learned a new word...You wouldn't happen to be mad at me would you?" He smirked at me as he completed his question.

My mind went blank. 'What's the correct answer.' I thought. 'I could say yes and risk serious and possibly fatal injuries, but on the other hand I could say no. However he may think I'm lying and once again serious and possibly fatal injuries could follow. What about no answer...I could pretend I didn't hear him.' I glanced quickly at Sephiroth, yep he wasstill smirking. 'Okay strike the no answer part.' I sighed. 'Nothing...nothing at all. Man those little gerbils that run my brain must on strike...again. Poo on them.' Suddenly an idea struck me. An idea that only I could come up with.

"C!" I answered and smiled triumphantly.

"Is that your final answer?" He asked casually.

I cocked my eyebrow at him. "Why?"

"Because I'm not sure if you mean 'c' as in the letter or 'si' as in yes in Spanish."

All the color left my face at that moment. 'NO! More thinking...Move gerbils! Move!'

"No...I meant J!"

"Really? Well j is the first letter in ja. You know, German for yes."

I sighed. 'Oh screw this.'

"No, I'm not mad at you...I'm mad at Sora!" I finally answered.

"What? What'd I do to you?" Sora asked, in confusion.

"You...You're shoes are too yellow." I answered.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and continued his lecture. 'Thank you my little gerbil friends.'

Sora pouted and whined behind me.

"I'm not mad at you..." I whispered after he had begun to get on my nerves. I watched Sephiroth hoping he didn't hear me. "I just said that so he'd go away."

Sora seemed to be happier then and he was no longer making any whiny sounds. So Sephiroth continued his lecture until the opening of our classroom door interrupted him.

"Mr. Geneva, how is the first day of school going?"

It was the principal, Mr. Davidson. He smiled at us students.

Sephiroth nodded. "It's going quite well, Matthew."

I snickered, 'So that's the principal's real name...Never know when that little information will come in handy.'

"Great, but still I must ask...Is there any student giving you trouble."

Sephiroth turned and looked at every student in the room before his eyes came to rest on me. He fully smirked this time. I gulped...I couldn't get in trouble again. The last time I got in trouble the principal told me that if I ever gave him any difficulty again I would be suspended for...actually, ever. I stared at Sephiroth...It was the closest I ever came got to begging someone with my eyes, but didn't because, I'm Riku...I'm supposed to be cool and confident not to mention extremely cocky. Just as I was scream to be spared, though Sephiroth turned back to Mr. Davidson.

"Nope, everything's going wonderful."

"Alright, well you know you can call the office if anyone starts to get out-of-hand."

Sephiroth nodded. "I know." He said and the principal disappeared much to my relief.

"Now where was I?" Sephiroth thought aloud, before smiling. Yes he smiled. He didn't smirk, he actually smiled in a good-natured way. "Anyone have any questions?"

I turned to Sora. " I'll give you 100 munny to ask him why the sky is blue."

"But what if he...hurts me?" Sora asked his eyes frightfully darting to Sephiroth then back to me.

"Fine, I'll give you 1,000 munny." I muttered.

"Okay." Sora smiled and instantly raised his hand.

'Man he's getting greedy. I've taught him well.' A tear appeared in my eye. 'He's growing up so fast.' But suddenly I narrowed them. 'I think I've taught him too well, though.'

"Yes, Mr. Hikari?" Sephiroth asked Sora upon seeing his hand.

"Why's the sky blue?" He replied.

Sephiroth quickly looked at me. I shrugged, innocently. Sephiroth knew me a little too well.

"Well, there is the rain theory." Sephiroth finally answered, closing his eyes.

I quickly gave Sora his promised munny and groaned as Sephiroth's explanation continued.

"...It's also said by the native beliefs of these islands that a brave warrior defeated a vicious water creature centuries ago. He did it to save his true love."

That was the cue for all the girls there to sigh dreamily, which they did.

"And the natives say that when the creature was defeated he fell into the water and made a huge tidal wave. This wave was so high that some of the water from it became trapped in the sky. The warrior and his love were saved, though, because their love shielded them. The water that became trapped in the sky turned it blue and that is why the sky is blue, so the natives say."

Sephiroth had gone from the rain theory, which states that rain caused the sky to be blue all the way through seven other explanations including the scientific one to the legend of the Destiny Island natives. I was regretting ever daring Sora to ask him the question.

"Does that answer your question?" Sephiroth asked Sora.

Sora nodded. "Yeah." He groaned.

Sephiroth wore his signature smirk as he turned away. "Anymore questions?"

Sora glared at me and I mouthed the word 'sorry' to him. Luckily Sephiroth was allowed no more words as the bell rung. Everyone sighed in relief and gathered their things. Sephiroth walked over to his desk and sat there smugly as everyone left. I was the last to leave.

"Enjoy your day." He said.

I glared at him. "I hope you never spawn." I retorted.

"Actually, I have two children your age." Sephiroth retorted back, smirking.

I gasped, but Sephiroth continued to smirk.

"They're adopted."

I was a little relieved at this.

"Who in their right mind would allow you to adopt children?" I asked now, interested.

"The police after the children were left on my doorstep when they were about a year old."

"Well, they're idiots...I bet your children are traumatized." I replied.

"No, they're fine. I've been a great father."

I snorted. "Yeah, _sure_."

"Dad." A voice called from the doorway.

A girl who looked to be my age stood there. She had light-blue eyes and shoulder-length brown hair that framed her face.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" She asked.

"No, not at all. What is it?" Sephiroth asked, concerned.

He really was acting fatherly, which was quite unnerving. I began to wonder why I did not know Sephiroth had kids before.

"Lunch money, I forgot my money at home."

Sephiroth got his wallet and handed her the appropriate amount.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"So that's your daughter?" I asked him.

"Yeah, my name's Erin." She said to me.

"Erin, hurry up we're going to be late for our next class." A boy that appeared similar to her appeared at the doorway.

"I'm coming, Ayden." She said as she left.

"So that's them?" I asked.

Sephiroth nodded. I smirked mischievously.

"She's hot."

Sephiroth glared at me. "You really want detention, don't you?"

"Yep." I smirked.

He shook his head. "I feel sorry for your parents."

"Hey!" I said angrily.

"Now, we're even." He smirked.

"I just wanted to get you mad. And I accomplished it." I replied.

"Oh, so my daughter isn't pretty?" He asked his eyes narrowing.

"No, she's pretty." I replied.

Sephiroth glared at me. 'What have gotten my self into?' I asked myself.

"What?" I asked. "I said she was pretty not that I wanted to date her."

"So you wouldn't date her?" Sephiroth asked, frowning.

"No, not right now. I've just met her. I'd have to talk to her first. I don't just go out with every pretty girl I see, I have my morals. I have to talk to them and get to know them first." I said, hoping I'd gotten out of the dilemma I'd put myself in.

Sephiroth sat back surprised. He was amazed.

"You have morals?"

"Yeah. It just seems like I don't. Are you satisfied?" I replied.

Sephiroth nodded.

"All right see you tomorrow, _Sephiroth_." I smirked as I walked away.

"That's Mr. Geneva to you!" He called.

"Yeah right!" I yelled as I ran down the hall.

Well, my class had gone pretty well, I thought as I walked down the hall to my next class, Chemistry. Kisaragi was their name. 'Kisaragi? I know that name.' I gasped. 'Yuffie? She teaches Chemistry? Wow...I never pictured her as a teacher, but then again I couldn't picture Sephiroth as one either.'

Well, the day had an interest start. 'Could things get any more interesting?' I thought as I turned the knob to room number 256, the Chemistry class and walked in. Guess I'd just have to see.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm very proud of this chapter. I hope it was funny and the next chapter will be even better. Ayden and Erin are characters from Kiss of the Breeze's "Parental Values". It's an awesome story and it as well as her are in my favorites. You should check it out. She's an awesome writer of humor. Thanks, Kiss of the Breeze, allowing me to use them and information from your story. This chapter's dedicated to you. Well, Riku wants to ask you something now, but I must go. See ya next time.**

**-Cloud-Sensei**

**Riku: -Stares out into the audience- I heard someone out there laugh when I said I'd be suspended from school forever if I gave the principal anymore trouble. So who was it? If no one answers there will be no more popcorn for anyone.-Everyone points to a guy in the third row- Thanks, you all may leave. -Everyone leaves.-**


	3. Pinky and the Brain

**A/N: I want to thank those who review and those who put me on their favorites. I'm inspired by all of you. Please feel free to review any and all that read. I really don't like flames, but constructive criticism is welcome. If you find I have left a word out, forgot a punctuation mark, or something just doesn't make sense please tell me. The length of the review doesn't bother me either. "I like it please continue" would be fine. Sorry, for saying so much.**

**Disclaimer: Cloud-Sensei, owns only the plot and idea. Square Enix owns all the characters, except Ayden and Erin, which are owned by Kiss of the Breeze. **

**_This chapter is dedicated to Elfdragon12, a new reviewer. The hamster wheel isn't rusted over yet. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3:Pinky and the Brain**

Welcome to "Restaurant Le Riku" may I take your order? Not decided yet? Well, then do I have a proposition for you! Please enjoy the third chapter of the epic tale of me, a boy in this second year of High School. Feel the pain, sorrow, and insanity I feel on a daily basis. And considering everything I go through this chapter is nothing! So while deciding upon your order sit and enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Well, the day had an interesting start. 'Could things get any more interesting?' I thought as I turned the knob to room number 256, the Chemistry class and walked in. Guess I'd just have to see._**

I stepped into the room just as the bell rang. 'Just in time.' I thought, walking and seating myself at the second table in the middle row. I was by myself for the moment but the teacher stood up and walking to stand in front of the class quickly interrupted my thoughts. It was Yuffie and she smiled cheerfully and I thought, not for the last time trust me, how Yuffie could ever had gotten the job as a Chemistry teacher.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Kisaragi and I'll be your Chemistry I Honors teacher. I'll begin by calling the roll." She said and instantly began calling out the names on her list. I yawned in boredom as she spoke.

"Axel Flynn?" She called and looked up quickly to catch his hand as it went up.

"Yo." He smiled.

I gasped, Axel? I thought he had no way of passing Physical Science, but he must have...wait, no, rephrase that the teacher got tired of seeing his face, yep that was the answer. I turned and stared at the redheaded idiot whom I was _so fortunate_ to have as an uncle. Yep, he was my father's younger brother. I hoped he would not catch my stare, but he did not have to as Yuffie called my name.

"Riku Gallagher?" I hesitantly raised my hand and out of the corner of my eye saw Axel staring at me. Does he not know how rude staring is? Well, anyway I wanted to think so that's just what I did, I thought and I doodled. I was not going to allow anyone to ruin my silence...well that was until the door opened and three girls walked in.

"Is this Chemistry I?" The first girl, who looked about seventeen asked.

Yuffie nodded and the second girl who looked about fifteen jumped into the air energetically.

"Yay! We found the room Paine, Yunie!" She cheered.

The third girl who was my age nodded.

I surveyed these wreckers of logical thought critically. How dare they interrupt my thoughts and DOODLING! Yet I was not allowed to yell at them as Yuffie turned and greeted them.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"We...got transferred." The girl my age replied.

"Well welcome to Kingdom High. May I please see your schedules?"

The girls handed them to her and she read each of them.

"All right class. We have Paine."

The seventeen year-old nodded. She had black-gray hair, crimson eyes, and seemed to enjoy leather as a fashion statement.

"Hello." She said.

"Rikku."

The energetic girl jumped into the air again.

"HI!" She giggled. Her braided, blonde hair flew around wildly and the beads in it clanked together. She wore an orange top, a pair of khaki shorts, boots, and a scarf (Interesting fashion statement.)

My eyes narrowed upon her; she had stolen my name. My teeth and hands clenched simultaneously, but once again Yuffie had to interrupt my anger.

"Rikku and Riku..." She laughed. "I'll just have to remember to call you double K." She said to the girl. Two k's...and there went my plan to sue her for copyright infringement. I fumed quietly as the last girl was introduced. Her name was Yuna and something about her caught my attention more than the others. She had shoulder-length brunette hair and she wore a white top and a blue skirt. She looked plain, but she was different.

"All right you three take any empty seat you'd like." Yuffie said and they all came toward me. Rikku sat behind me, Yuna beside me, and Paine next to Yuna. Women surrounded me. Yep, I knew I was irresistible.

Yuffie went back to the roll and I went back to doodling. I heard Axel's friend/lackey's name called. Demyx, a blonde-haired kid whose hair was in a mullet. He was in a band too; "Organization XIII" was its name. They were actually very good and I had every C.D. they had ever made. They were underground, but their success seemed eminent.

After the roll was called I looked down at my artistic accomplishments. There on the paper I had drawn me in a throne with a crown, a cape and all the works. Various other pictures of me taking over Destiny Islands littered the paper and I had also written down my plans for doing such. I chuckled softly and began humming the song to "Pinky and the Brain". Before I could catch myself I sung the last part of the song aloud.

"They're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, NARF!" I sang and jumped up from my chair. All the room turned to look at me and even the new girls stared at me strangely. I cleared my throat. "Well, um...Can't a man sing and not be judged for it?" I asked exasperatedly. 'Smooth.' I told myself and sat down, only to be met with giggles from Rikku.

"You're very interesting..." She said and looked at me. "What's your name?"

"Riku...with one k." I said adding the last part quickly.

"Oh, you're the other Riku! Hi!" She said holding out her hand, which I took rather hesitantly.

"Hi..." I said.

Paine looked at the two of us. "Hey." She said to me.

"Hey." I replied simply after letting go of Rikku's hand.

"You're Yuna?" I asked the other.

She nodded. "Hello...What are you drawing?" She commented looking at my paper.

'Should I tell her the truth?' I thought and then decided that hey, honesty is a virtue. So why not?

"My plans to rule the islands." I smiled.

"Why not the world?" She asked.

"I'm starting out small...first the islands then the world. Want to help me?"

"Sure."

I was in disbelief at first that Yuna would join me without any thoughts, but I quickly smiled.

"You can be...MY QUEEN!" I said excitedly.

"That's over-stepping the bounds, Riku." She said in mock disbelief.

"I was joking, unless you want to be my queen, but that decision should be withheld until we are better acquainted."

"Agreed...How about I be second-in-command for now?"

"You have a deal, Yuna. Shall we shake on it? I'll draw up the papers later." I said holding out my hand, which she took and the deal was sealed.

After this we laughed and I talked to her, Paine, and Rikku about other subjects as Yuffie handed out textbook release forms and a syllabus outlining all the lessons we were to learn. Other than that we were to talk amongst ourselves and that is how my new friends met Axel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Whoo! The third chapter! Enjoy and now that I'm taking Chemistry I can better write out Riku's Chemistry class, although his Chemistry teacher is better than mine. Well, read and review. Thanks.**

**-Cloud-Sensei**


End file.
